Volturi Princesses
by LittleCullenGirl
Summary: Summary inside  Triplets Bellar, Alice and Rose are turned by choice on their eighteenth birthday
1. Summay

**Summary of Volturi Princesses**

**Rosalie, Alice and Bella are human triplets who have a very special bond. They are linked in ways that the Volutri leader, Aro, doesn't even understand. Aro visits the triplets on their eighteenth army promising them eternity if they joined his forces.**

**One day the Cullen men, along with their mother and father Esme and Carlisle, go to Aro to discuss business but they get sidetracked when they meet the triplets, with whom they fall in love with.**

**Aro fights against Edward, Emmett and Jasper in order to keep, what he considers, his daughters.**

**Will the family issues start a war?**

**Who will be the winner?**

**Who will be the loser?**

**Or will they both lose the things they treasure most?**

**Please read and review everything is greatly apprecitated especially if it is a flame.**

**Love always Little Cullen Girl.**

**xOXo**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry this chapter has taken a while I had it all written out and was just waiting to write it. I need some ideas for the story so please review.**

**Bella's POV**

"Are you ready?" I asked my two sisters standing by my side. They both nodded so I opened the doors of the cafeteria, we walked in wearing our pink pumps, tight black leather pant and our hot pink tops. Of course they were going to stare, I had known that all along. I just wish they stared at my face instead of my boobs.

My best friend Amy came running up to me with balloons and a present. "Happy birthday Bella-a-a-a," she screamed. I smiled at her and we shared a hug. She handed me a small box I looked at it and then at her, "I thought I said no presents." I opened the little box and found two heart shaped pendants. "Sometimes I feel like I am going to lose you," she said. "And now we can always be together, forever." I hugged her again and wiped away the tear that had formed on my face. She went and gave Rosalie and Alice their presents while I sat their dumbstruck.

Rosalie came up beside me and took my hand. _What's up?_ She asked in my thoughts. _I want to know why she thinks she is losing me. _I replied. Rosalie dropped my hand and looked at me. We went and sat down at our usual table and began chatting. Amy started telling us all the details four party at her house tonight. We had to meet her at 7:30 sharp or else.

School passed slowly, I was eighteen and I wanted time to go faster. I wanted an awesome party where I could get drunk and end up with some hot guy in the back seat of his car. The bell finally rang and I was running to Alice's car. I saw Rosalie near the hood so I quickened my pace. Rosalie just beat me to the passenger side and yelled out shotgun. I sighed and hopped into the backseat of Alice's brand new Porsche. We were starting to head home when we heard and ear piercing scream from across the car park. We all looked across and saw a limo. Obviously who ever had screamed had thought there was a celebrity. The limo pulled up, the window wound down, three girls in the back seat lowering their glasses revealing themselves as Amy, Kate and Victoria. We hopped into the limo and we drove home.

The girls spent the first hour and a half helping us. They did our hair fixed our makeup and helped us pick out the prettiest dresses. They left so that they could organize the party and get ready. I had to say we looked stunning. Rose looked like a porcelain doll. Her long blonde ringlets were pinned to the top of her head, bouncing around her face. Alice's hair was in lots of little piggy tails each with a different coloured hair tie. My hair was straightened so it fell down to my hips and I had a pink a blue streak. We each walked into our rooms and came out wearing our outfits.

Rosalie had a baby blue mini dress with white ballet flats with a matching purse. Alice was wearing a long purple dress that swayed with her body as she moved, she had silver high heels on a matching purse, and I was wearing my silk green top with my denim jeans. I was wearing my black leather boots with my Gucci handbag. I put on my necklace from Amy and finished my makeup. **(A.N. pics for dresses are on profile) **We sat down on the couch and joined hands. We could read each other's thoughts, it was some weird gift we had. I sense emotions; Alice can see flashes of the future and Rosalie can connect our thoughts to each others. We headed out the door to the car and were greeted by an unfamiliar face. He said his name was Aro and that we could trust him. He asked us if we wanted eternal life. I had been tugging on Amy's necklace when it broke, it dropped and I forgot about it. Aro took us back to his castle in Italy where he made us immortal. We never made it to our eighteenth party.

Amy POV

It's eight and the girls haven't arrived, I'll go around to their house to see if their ok. I drove around to their house but found it empty. I was walking to the car when I stepped on something. I looked down and saw Bella's necklace. I heard their favourite song playing from the radio; I opened the car door and found the keys in the ignition. I pulled out my phone, "Hello, 911 emergencies," the voice said. I gave her my details and reported three missing people. She told me that help would be there soon so I sat down and started to cry.

Rosalie POV

It was all over the news. We had TV's in Volterra so we were watching the missing people search. I saw the pictures of Alice, Bella and I. They interviewed Amy and Kate about the last time we were seen and what we were wearing. If I were still human and I could have cried I would have, but I wasn't human and I couldn't cry. I could sense Bella and Alice watching the news in my head. Our bond had grown stronger after we were changed, we didn't have to be touching to hear each other's thoughts.

I turned off the TV and lay down on my bed. I stared out at the stars and laid still for the rest of the night. It was painful and i was upset, really really upset.


End file.
